


you're always here

by babylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But no, ENJOY!!!, I hate school, M/M, Short One Shot, anyway, i miss them a lot, i miss writing, i wish i could escape to the worlds i write in my fic, no magic, two very soft & very flirty boys, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylupin/pseuds/babylupin
Summary: That was a one shot I wrote over a ridiculously long period of time considering how short it is. This was the first Coffee Shop AU I've ever written and I hope it was okay!! I've never written (or even read) any Coffee Shop AUs but I hear that people like them so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I missed Remus and Sirius so I thought they'd be the perfect subjects for this, even though I was unsure that they'd have as much chemistry without the Marauders-ness there but I think it went pretty well.Please leave kudos and let me know what you think!





	you're always here

Remus glanced up at the clock and let a small groan pass his lips. He still had another two hours of his shift to get through before he could get away, and even then he had a million errands to run before he could go home. He sighed and looked back at the open book in his lap, concealed beneath the counter. He loved reading but was sick to death of this book and wanted more than anything for him and his class to finally be rid of it and move onto the next novel. Still, at least it provided him with something to do while he sat alone in the almost deserted coffee house. A new customer came in every ten minutes or so but they hardly ever stayed and drank their drinks inside. The man sitting in the corner was working on a black laptop with headphones over his ears. Remus could hear the music from behind the counter.

It had been an especially long day today: Remus had come into work an hour earlier to fill in for Holly, and then he’d lost his lunch hour to help restock the coffee bean supply in the backroom. As he watched the clock, Remus thought bitterly about how miserable he was, working a shite job that was going nowhere, reading boring books in a class he wasn’t doing well enough in. Where was his life going? What was he headed for? Was this how it was going to be forever? He would never save up enough money to  _ get out _ if he stayed here, the pay was too crap. Maybe he’d call his parents and seek their counsel. If he could ever pluck up the courage to call his family home and risk his father answering the phone. The last time they’d spoken had been a little over four months ago and had terribly. Remus hated thinking about it: his father screaming down the line, him screaming back, the sounds of his mother crying in the background, begging his father to stop shouting. Remus hadn’t called since. His mother had phoned him, and of course, he’d spoken to her. But he hadn’t been brave enough to call the house. 

Remus had nothing to look forward to any more. He hated his job, his boss, his flat, his flatmates, his classmates, his professor - everything. There was nobody in his life that made him feel like he was worth something. Even his mother sounded tired or bored everytime they spoke; almost as though it was painful for her to speak to her son.

The bell at the door chimed and Remus sighed, forcing himself out of his melancholy state and gathering enough strength to glance up at the door. He sat bolt upright, his jaw dropping. The person who had just walked in was, perhaps, the most attractive person Remus had ever seen. He had shiny black hair that fell in elegant waves around his shoulders, which were clad in a plain leather jacket. Beneath it, the boy wore a Ramones t-shirt and dark jeans. He wore dark sunglasses and had an unlit cigarette in one hand and a five-pound note in the other. Remus stared at him, shaken by how beautiful and how cool this boy was.

“Hi,” said the boy, flashing a dazzling smile at Remus, who blushed furiously. 

“H-Hello,” Remus choked out. “What can I get you?”

The boy tucked the cigarette into the pocket of his jeans and pulled off his shades, cool as you like, then gave Remus a painfully sexy grin and said, “Your number.”

“I-I-” Remus stammered, his cheeks going tomato red and his knees wobbling. The boy had incredibly gorgeous grey eyes. Proper grey. Like the clouds, but flecked with blue. They were like a piece of art at one of the pretentious exhibits Remus went to.

“I’m only joking,” he laughed, and Remus tried to smile. He knew he looked weird. “...unless you want to give me your number.”

“I-” Remus hated himself for his apparent inability to string two words together.

“I’ll have an iced Americano please, sugar.” The boy went on, looking up at the menu.

Remus nodded. “Sorry, how many sugars?”

“No sugar, thank you.”

“But you just-  _ oh… _ ” Remus went crimson. He hadn’t really stopped blushing since this boy had come in. He was the prettiest thing in the world. “Right. One iced American for…?”

“Sirius.”

“Sirius... That’s an unusual name.”

“My entire family has unusual names.”

“So does mine. At least on my father’s side.”

“What’s your name?”

“Remus.”

“I love it.”

Remus blushed again, and turned away, fumbling as he began to make  _ Sirius’s _ coffee. He could hear Sirius whispering Remus’s name to himself as he stood waiting for his drink, and it was driving him crazy. In a good way, though. In a great way.

“Here you are,” Remus smiled warmly at Sirius. “An iced Americano.”

“Thank you, Remus.” Sirius beamed at him. “I’d love to stay and talk to you, but I have to go. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

Remus smiled. “Maybe.”

*

Obviously, Remus wasn’t going anywhere, and he held his breath every time someone walked past the coffee shop the next day, hoping it would be Sirius. It wasn’t until towards the end of Remus’s shift that Sirius did come in, and Remus felt his heart beat right out of his chest the second Sirius stepped through the door. He came back every day, staying a little longer each time and talking to Remus until he had to leave or until a new customer came in and required Remus’s attention. A week after they had met, Remus was absolutely smitten. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sirius’s gunmetal grey eyes and dazzling smile that made Remus fall apart. Sirius’s voice soothed him. His laugh destroyed him. Remus was becoming more and more enthusiastic about getting up each morning, just because it meant he could see Sirius again.

“So, where did you go to school?” Remus asked him two weeks after they’d met. They were still flirting casually - at least Remus hoped they were - and didn’t get the chance to talk for more than ten minutes a day, but it was enough for Remus to lie awake at night thinking about Sirius kissing him until his lips were sore.

“Oh, my old-fashioned family sent me to an old-fashioned boarding school in Scotland. Nothing special. All boys and canes...and as fun as that sounds, they were not the best years of my life.”

“Beats going to some derelict school in the middle of nowhere in Wales.”

“You’re Welsh?”

“On my mother’s side.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and grinned perfectly. Remus's heart lurched and he could feel the scarlet tint in his cheeks.

“I should get going,” Sirius sighed, looking up at the clock. “I’m going to be late.”

Remus pouted. “Will you be back tomorrow?” He didn’t know why he was asking: Sirius had come back every day for the last two weeks. It was unlikely that he would stop now.

Sirius nodded, pulling his leather jacket back on over his shoulders. “Anything for you.”

And with that, he swept out of the shop, and Remus could see him climb onto his motorbike. As if he couldn’t get  _ any _ sexier.

*

The next morning, Sirius showed up at the coffee house considerably earlier than usual. Remus was positively delighted.

“Do you live here?” Sirius teased when he walked in. “You’re always here.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“You could do me.” Sirius grinned, not even blinking. Remus blushed such a deep shade of crimson he could have been mistaken for one of the thick slices of red velvet cake in the display. He absent-mindedly ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

“I might be able to get someone to cover my shift.”

Sirius leaned closer to him over the counter. “Really?”

Remus ignored his heart, which was beating so hard he thought it was going to break his ribs, and leaned closer too. They were a breath apart; so close that Remus could see the millions of hues in Sirius’s eyes.  It sent shivers running up and down his spine. “Yes. Holly owes me.”

“Brilliant,” Sirius breathed. His voice was so quiet Remus barely heard it. “When can you get off?” Remus sucked in his breath. “Depends how fast you work.”

Now it was Sirius who was blushing. Remus mentally high-fived himself for his quick wit. He had briefly considered ignoring the urge but knew that he would spend the rest of his life replaying the moment and bitterly regretting his decision to ignore the perfect chance.

“Ten minutes?” he went on, acting as though nothing had happened. Remus was an enormous fan of  _ this _ ; the casual flirting that was hitting extremely close to home. It kept his heart rate up and reminded him that he was alive.

“Blimey, that soon?” Sirius stared, pulling away from the counter in shock.

“Holly  _ really _ owes me. But if you want to meet later…?”

“No, no! That’s fine… So, I’ll meet you round the back in ten minutes?”

“Sounds good to me.” Remus nodded.

“Right. See you in a bit then, sunshine,” said Sirius, winking as he left the coffee shop.

Remus spent the next six minutes fiddling with the loops of his salmon-pink apron, two minutes hastily making a caramel macchiato for a huffy businesswoman, and a further two minutes assuring her that he had used soy milk. Remus was three and a half minutes late by the time Holly had taken his place at the counter, and he was standing in front of the grimy bathroom mirror trying to fix his hair. It had been so long since he’d been on a date. Sirius seemed to like his hair the way it was, but it looked so … flat and boring. And Sirius’s hair was the prettiest thing Remus had ever seen, next to Sirius’s  _ face _ . Remus couldn’t help feeling inadequate: he got to spend his time staring at someone who could have been a marble statue while Sirius was stuck looking at _ this? _ It did not seem like a fair trade. But then again, Sirius wasn’t complaining...

Three minutes later Remus burst through the back door where he found Sirius leaning against his motorbike with a bouquet of gypsophila in one hand and an unlit cigarette in the other.

“Sorry I’m late,” Remus sighed, taking a tentative step towards Sirius.

“‘S’alright,” Sirius shrugged. He held out the flowers. “These are for you, darling.”

Remus felt his cheeks flush again. It was a constant thing whenever Sirius was around. Remus could not help himself. “Thank you! They’re beautiful!”

“So,” said Sirius. “Anywhere you’d like to go? Straight to your place? Or mine?”

Remus laughed. “Won’t you at least kiss me first?”

Sirius brushed his own hair out of his face and then took a step closer to Remus. “I’d love to.”

“Get on with it, then,” Remus whispered, and sealed the gap between them before Sirius could respond. He felt like he was dreaming. The kisses he’d experienced prior to this were nothing next to Sirius. How could they be? Kissing Sirius was like kissing a fucking cloud. It was heaven; Remus wondered if he could get drunk off kissing Sirius, and pulled away. Sirius’s extraordinary eyes fluttered open.

“What’s wrong?”

Remus shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, kissing Sirius’s cheek. “Absolutely nothing.”

Sirius grinned and kissed him again, and somehow it was even better than the last time. Remus couldn’t use words to describe how he felt. Sirius tasted like a  _ dream _ . Remus didn’t even know what flavours he could taste but they were perfect; complimenting each other so well and making Remus enjoy the kiss even more than he already was. 

When they came up for air, Remus tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sirius’s ears, and Sirius cupped Remus’s cheek. Remus still felt like he was floating. He never wanted to come down.

“So…my place?” he asked.

Sirius nodded. “Your place. Get on the bike.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a one shot I wrote over a ridiculously long period of time considering how short it is. This was the first Coffee Shop AU I've ever written and I hope it was okay!! I've never written (or even read) any Coffee Shop AUs but I hear that people like them so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I missed Remus and Sirius so I thought they'd be the perfect subjects for this, even though I was unsure that they'd have as much chemistry without the Marauders-ness there but I think it went pretty well. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and let me know what you think!


End file.
